


If She Goes Down, So Will I

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020), Mrs. America (FX Hulu), Mrs. America (Miniseries), Mrs. America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: If Alice Macray got kicked out by the group...
Relationships: Alice Macray/Pamela
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	If She Goes Down, So Will I

“All in favor of kicking Alice out, say, ‘aye!’”

“Aye!”

Most of the women raised their hands in their foldout chairs that caused quite a stir and some stifled giggles. Alice was flabbergasted while Pamela looked worried as she sat beside her. Rosemary smiled above the podium and held out a pencil. 

“There you have it,” she declared. “Alice Macray, you have been terminated from the group!”

“You can’t do this,” Alice protest. “Phyllis won’t allow it!”

“Phyllis Schlafly hasn’t been around here for weeks, in case you haven’t notice! I’m put in charge for a reason! And last month’s disaster with Houston, well, we don’t want any more of that!” Rosemary exclaimed.

The others began to clap in full agreement. Alice slowly rose from her chair, picking up her pocketbook. Her daughter, Gracie, stood up and snapped,

“I’m leaving too! Hell with you, Rosemary!”

“Gracie,” Alice warned her. “Watch your language.”

Rosemary tsk tsked, shaking her head with a few others gasping and talking amongst themselves. “Now, is that the kind of example we want our children to grow up and become? I pray for you, Alice Macray. You too, Gracie...”

Heading towards the car outside, Alice drops her keys on the pavement with Gracie picking them up for her.

“Stop crying, Mom. We don’t need them.”

“I have to tell Phyllis,” Alice sobbed.

“Why? So she can snort and agree with those stuck-up cows? Phyllis Schlafly was never your friend, Mom. She’s been brainwashing you into thinking she was.”

“Alice! Wait!”

Both the Macrays turn around to see Pamela run out of the catholic church they had settled upon in group. Pamela looked out of breath with hair spilling across her face. She pulled a bra strap back over one shoulder that dangled loose. She clumsily moved forward in a pair of flat pumps. 

“I stopped liking the group ever since Phyllis was gone,” the young mother explained. “Could I join you?”

Alice smiled and held an arm out. Pamela ran to her and nestled up against her with Gracie on the other side.


End file.
